


The Baker and The Machinist

by Phillys_Surprise_Mechanic



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillys_Surprise_Mechanic/pseuds/Phillys_Surprise_Mechanic
Summary: In an alternate Universe, our Hero is a baker studying under his adoptive mother, while his best friend since childhood is hard at work making machines. Together, perhaps something will happen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Baker and The Machinist

The Bakery

Her “little muffin.” Her “little loaf.” Her “little biscuit.” Even as young as he was El would always be helping his adoptive mother in the kitchen. People always wondered how Amber used to make so many baked goods in such a short period of time, but once they learned how “Litt-El” would help, they almost felt obligated to take her baked goods to keep his interest cultivated. Not that it took much persuading anyway, her baked goods were legendary amongst the villagers of Cobblestone. This always amused him, and he persuaded Amber to put a little sign up in front of their house saying what it was that they were making that particular day.

In any free time, he assisted his best friend Gemma with her work. Her father was teaching her how to make things, like machines or weapons. El enjoyed helping Gemma with her studies, and together they came up with some interesting things, like a small clockwork bird that would get Gemma’s kerchief out of the tree every time it got stuck. However, whereas Gemma spent most of her time poring over plans, El was usually by the forge making a lot of the parts for their inventions. Gemma’s father even remarked that he seemed to have a natural talent for it, and occasionally would joke that perhaps El should travel to Heliodor to study with some of the smiths working for the King. He was generally careful to say this out of earshot of Amber, as it often resulted with a swift spoon to the back of the head.

Despite this, El and Gemma continued in their own separate studies, though often Gemma would come around to upgrade Amber’s ovens, or perhaps El would be assisting Gemma on some particularly large project. They enjoyed each other’s company, even though Gemma somehow never got around to inventing something to keep her kerchief from blowing away, a common running joke between them. And then one morning, El woke up in order to help his mum in the kitchen with breakfast, but was greeted by two large mounded cakes.

“Why it appears that my little loaf has turned into a man today,” she said, with traces of a tear in her eye. “I suppose that means I should begin calling you a big loaf, oh but I can’t, it’s not cute anymore…” she sniffs, wiping her eyes. “Now you go on and get your friend Gemma, it’s her birthday as well, in case ye forgot.” He simply nods and smiles, and opens the door, only to find her already there. “Oh Gemma dear, why didn’t you knock? You know you’re always welcome.” Gemma blushed slightly, “Oh well I, I came to wish El a happy birthday, and bring him this.” She hands him a small package, but he feels that now is not the time to open it.

“Well let’s get the both of you going, you both have a big day waiting for you up on the Tor!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by a night of baking cookies, with ideas from Marimba and from Tea in a DQ-themed Discord server, their ideas made this soooo much better. Thanks y'all <3
> 
> This first chapter covers events up to the Tor, the next chapter will likely take place immediately after what happens up on top.


End file.
